listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of deaths by tails
If any user is familiar with a series the wiki founder is not, feel free to add it. The following is a list of characters who are killed through use of a tail. Beast Wars: *Dinobot - The last injury inflicted on him before his death was from Quickstrike shooting him with his tail-arm (his tail in beast mode becomes an arm when he transforms). Buffy the Vampire Slayer: *Larry - Killed by Mayor Wilkins with a tail whip, breaking his neck. Digimon: *Scorpiomon - Sent falling to his death by MetalSeadramon with his tail. Digimon Tamers: *Harpymon - Destroyed by Kyubimon (Renamon's Champion form) with Fox Tail Inferno. *BlueMeramon - Destroyed by Kyubimon with Fox Tail Inferno. Dragonball Z: *Trunks (Cell's future) - Strangled by Cell with his tail. *Rich man - Absorbed by Cell, stabbing him with his tail and slowly sucking him in starting with his insides. Gex: *Morphina - Destroyed by Gex with tail whips. *The Flatulator - Destroyed by Gex tail whipping chandeliers to fall on him. *Toxic Turtle - Destroyed by Gex with tail whips. *Two Hunters - Both destroyed by Gex with tail whips. *Tiki Brothers - Three of the four, including the elder, were knocked into a boiling cauldron by Gex tail whipping their blue fireballs back at them. *Deadly Dragon - Destroyed by Gex shooting him with a cannon, activated by him whipping it with his tail. *Mooshoo Pork - Destroyed by Gex tail whipping a switch to electrocute him. *Mecharez - Destroyed by Gex with tail whips, or by tail whipping buildings he was standing on. *Evil Santa - Destroyed when Gex tail whipped his presents back at him. *Rock Hard - Destroyed by Gex with tail whips. *Mad Bomber - Destroyed by Gex whipping his bombs back at him with his tail. Godzilla: *Male MUTO - Crushed against a building (possibly impaled on a support beam) by Godzilla with his tail. Honey I Shrunk the Kids *Antie - Stung by the scorpion. James Bond: *Dr. Tynan - Stung by a scorpion set on him by Mr. Wint. The Land Before Time: (Note: This list may be incomplete) *Meanest sharptooth - Tail whipped over a cliff by Doc. *Ichy - Presumably killed by Dil with a tail whip. *Striped Sharptooth - Tail whipped into the ocean by Chomper's father and drowned. *Sharptooth (Allosaurus) - Killed by a rockslide caused by Grandpa and Doc with their tails. *Second Sharptooth (Secret of Saurus Rock) - Killed by a rockslide caused by Grandpa and Doc with their tails. Mario: *Dino Piranha - Destroyed twice by Mario spin attacking the ball on his tail, causing it to hit him in the head. He is revived the first time. *Fiery Dino Piranha - Destroyed twice by Mario spin attacking the ball on his tail, causing it to hit him in thehead. He is revived the first time. Monster Rancher: *Renocraft - Killed by Suezo with Tail Attack (combined with Golem's Tornado, Tiger's Lightning, and Hare's Dragon Kick). Revived Predator: *Chopper the Predator - Stabbed by Grid with his tail. *Scar the Predator - Stabbed by the Xenomorph Queen with her tail. *Nick - Stabbed by a xenomorph with its tail (given the size of the wound on his chest). Shrek: *Prince Charming - Crushed to death when Dragon whipped a tower with her tail, which fell on top of him. Paddington (film): *Pastuzo - Crushed by debris during an earthquake *Paddington's parents - Killed by an earthquake (though never shown) Category:Other Category:Victim Lists